Una navidad para Neji y Tenten
by SaKaSu
Summary: Aveces se necesita de un empujonsito para terminar de dar un paso  importante y las fiestas son un buen pretexto para darse confianza.


Las vacaciones acababan de dar inicio, era el último día de ese año que irían a la escuela y ya tenían un plan para navidad, aunque no precisamente para diversión de ellos… bueno, podría decirse que si lo se divertirían al momento de implementarlo, pero no era ese el fin; para ello, las chicas intentaban convencer a dos de los muchachos del grupo a participar como protagonistas de sus planes pero ello simplemente se negaban. Su discusión en medio del parque siguió un largo rato, hasta que una joven castaña los notó y se acercó a ellos con curiosidad.

—Hola ¿qué hacen?

—Tenten, que sorpresa verte por aquí —habló Ino después de que todos se quedara callado al llegar la chica—, pero que bueno que te vemos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Estamos planeando ir a un karaoke para celebrar el final del semestre ¿vienes?

—¿Hoy? No sé. Yolas llamó si puedo ir.

La llegada de la muchacha desmoronó su planificación pues la castaña había decido quedarse un rato a acompañarlo. Para cuando ella se fue, algunos del grupo, incluyendo a los que se resistían al plan, también debían retirarse, así que suspendieron la reunión para días después.

Llegada la navidad, todos se hallaban en sus respectivas casas celebrando con sus familias y principalmente, abriendo los obsequios que se tenían entre sí. Cuando todo se normalizaba en casa de Tenten, ella decidió salir un rato poniendo como pretexto ir a la tienda, sin embargo, era más que obvio que esas no eran sus intenciones, pues al salir, ella llevaba una bolsa de papel.

Es normal que dado que era veinticinco de diciembre, la gente disfrutara de sus regalos y recordaran la noche buena, pero en el caso de Tenten, no podía sacarse de la mente el debate entre ir o no ir a casa de uno de sus mejores amigos a entregar el obsequio que ocultaba en la bolsa de papel. Se hallaba sentada en un banco del parque donde semanas atrás había encontrado a sus compañeros de escuela y aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en los múltiples niños que gozaban de sus juguetes nuevos, su atención permanecía en su dilema interno.

—Tal vez deba volver a casa…

Suspiró con resignación, no se sentía con el valor de entregar el obsequio pues si bien era dirigido para un amigo, las intenciones no eran precisamente amistosas. No era la primera vez que intentaba realizar ese acercamiento, el miedo a perder tan valiosa amistad era lo que siempre la detenía y aunque había elegido la navidad como fecha especial que pudiera darle el valor a atreverse, sus pensamientos la traicionaron mientras iba caminando obligándola a reflexionar en ese lugar.

En el momento en que pretendía levantarse del asiento para tornar a su hogar, notó la presencia de tres jóvenes a quienes ya conocía. En el momento en que supo quienes eran se sintió completamente confundida, en primer lugar no era común verlos juntos, cada uno llevaba en mano un objeto cuya envoltura y moño delataban lo que eran y ellos se aproximaban a ella siendo que, si se dirigían la palabra, sólo era por protocolo del saludo y despedida.

Uno de ellos desvió la mirada buscando su objetivo, regresó la vista a la joven que no sabía que decir y un movimiento de su mano dio la señal a sus acompañantes Uchiha.

—Feliz navidad.

Itachi sonrió calidamente extendiéndole el regalo a la castaña que involuntariamente quedó con la boca abierta. Sasuke y Gaara, repitieron la frase entregando los objetos en sus manos provocando que el asombro y confusión de Tenten aumentara.

A unos metros de ahí, Neji iba acompañado de su prima, él habría ido solo a la tienda pero Hinata había insistido en acompañarlo, además, por alguna razón ella suplicaba en pasar a través del parque pero todo pensamiento se fue cuando notó la peculiar escena entre su amiga y tres de los hombres más reservados de la escuela. Una extraña sensación invadió su pecho y con los puños cerrados salió corriendo a casa.

Hinata notó lo que su familiar había visto y sonrió, sus amigas, quienes espiaban desde otro punto se acercaron a ella y cuando vieron a Tenten irse se aproximaron a los muchachos.

—Me tengo que ir, suerte. Deseo que sus amigos al fin se junten.

—¿Qué dijo? —Cuestionó Yamanaka a los otros dos muchachos después de despedirse del Uchiha mayor— ¿Hicieron lo que les dijimos?

—Sólo agradeció.

—Muchas gracias —una joven castaña se aproximó a Gaara para abrazarlo—, lamento meterte en esto.

—No fue nada Matsuri —correspondió el gesto—, ahora sólo hay que esperar.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Gracias amor! —la pelirroja se lanzó de lleno al nombrado con un beso, éste contestó de mala gana, pues seguía enfadado por prestarse a eso—. Al fin podremos salir a gusto.

—Aún no hay que cantar victoria —intervino Sakura—, esperemos que reaccionen como planeamos.

—Los dejo chicos, tengo que volver a casa o podrían regañar a Neji-nisan.

—Si sabes de algo no tardes en llamarnos.

Hyuuga asentó a lo dicho por Ino y se despidió de todos agitando su mano mientras corría. El resto del grupo se dispersó con su pareja correspondiente, incluyendo a Sakura e Ino a quienes Sasori y Sai, esperaban no muy lejos de ahí.

Tenten llegó a su casa asaltada por las preguntas de la tienda y sobre todo, de aquellos tres regalos que llevaba, ni siquiera los había abierto y de no ser por que llamaron a la puerta, seguramente la habría obligado a abrirlos frente a toda la familia.

—¡Tenten! —llamó su madre quien había recibido al recién llegado—. Neji-kun te busca.

La castaña dejó los obsequios, incluyendo el que tenía dedicado a su amigo cerca de la puerta y al parecer bajo el marco de ésta, saludó nerviosamente al mozo de ojos perlados.

—Feliz navidad Neji. ¿En que puedo ayudarte? ¿Quieres pasar?

—¿Podemos hablar? —cuestionó, pero notó algunas miradas filtrarse por las hendiduras que la esbelta figura de ella dejaba por el portal—…a solas.

Extrañada, más de lo que ya estaba con los sucesos del día, asentó con tranquilidad, dio un paso fuera y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Echó una mirada a Hyuuga y notó que desde su llegada mantenía las manos en su espalda.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Feliz navidad —murmuró tenuemente pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que la castaña que se encontraba a menos de un metro de él lo escuchara. Un segundo más tarde colocó las manos al frente con una bolsita de regalo que le ofreció—. Espero que te guste.

—¿Puedo?

Asentó a la petición y vio como la cara de ella se tornaba en sorpresa al descubrir el contenido, después, una sonrisa se colgó en sus labios y los bellos ojos color chocolate se posaron en él con un reluciente brillo. Las mejillas de ella estaban sonrosadas.

—Que lindo relicario. Gracias Neji.

—Tenten… en realidad —hizo una pausa para arreglarse la voz, al igual que ella, sus mejillas cambiaron de color aunque en él era más notorio a causa de la blancura de su piel—, me gustaría que ahí hubiese una foto donde estemos tú y yo —cerró los puños a sus costados—. Aunque probablemente prefieras una foto con Sasuke, su hermano o Gaara.

—¿Viste lo que pasó?

—Si.

—¿Me disculpas un momento? —ella no le dio tiempo de responder, entró a la casa sonriente y al salir vio a Neji algunos metros lejos de la casa caminando en una partida— ¡Neji!

En las manos llevaba el regalo que tenía intenciones de darle, gritaba a todo pulmón el nombre de su amigo pues parecía que no la oía y corría rápidamente hasta que finalmente lo alcanzó. Se paró frente a él agitada sin poder hablar, respiraba apresuradamente pero al notar que él quería irse, estiró las manos entregándole el obsequio que minutos antes no se había atrevido a darle.

Indeciso, tomó el regalo, lo extrañaba que ella tuviese preparado algo para él. Oyó como entrecortadamente la castaña le pedía que abriera el obsequio y aún desconcertado, lo hizo. Tras saber de lo que se trataba abrió de sobremanera los ojos, miró a la muchacha frente a él en una pregunta muda y ella sonrió inhalando una bocanada grande de aire.

—Me encantará tener una foto contigo en el relicario.

Él sacó de la envoltura un dije con la misma forma que regaló a su amiga, sin embargo, llevaba grabado en él las iniciales de ambos. Antes de poder contestarle, ella se abalanzó a Hyuuga depositando un entusiasta beso en los labios que no prolongaron una respuesta afirmativa.

—Misión cumplida chicos.

Hinata hablaba en diferentes líneas al mismo tiempo a todos los participantes del ingenioso plan, mientras del brazo de Naruto veía el beso que Neji y su nueva prima política se daban a mitad de una banqueta.

—Les dije que sólo necesitaban un empujoncito —sonrió Ino—, los celos siempre funcionan.

**FIN**


End file.
